


He Told Me....

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M, No warmth just sad endings, Plot twist?, Virgil's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Virgil is a man who just wants to find love and live a happy life or is that what he says just to impress himself. Warning: swearing and this might trigger a few so sorry!!!





	He Told Me....

**_~~He told me to lie....He said I was a good boy for listening but was he lying?~~ _ **

_~~~~_ ~~~~

* * *

 

I have the best life ever. I have a wonderful husband name Roman and I have 2 kids, Patton and Logan. Everything in my life is amazing!!! I have a huge house next to the country side and my husband has an acting career so when we wanna get kinky he knows what to do. Life is just perfect...Isn't it....

No, I am happy, I'm Virgil and I h-have a husband and 2 kids...or I used to....

**~~NONONONONONO....~~ ~~Virgil it's fine don't worry....~~ **

Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts....Patton had a bake sale and he made £30 for charity and Logan won the spelling bee! Yeah I'm right?

Roman is amazing...or was...God why did I pull the...NO!!

We are a h-happy f-family, all of us....I'm not lying....

~~**Tell them the truth Virgil....** ~~

We had a big beach were we always play games with our cats....even though Patton was allergic...Well he doesn't have to feel that any...No stop it Virgil think I'm just lying here in bed with my husband right now....and the kids are in their bedrooms and everything is fine

fine....fine...f-fine....f-f-fine?

**_Why did I kill them?_ **

**_I watched them cry yet..._ **

**_They're dead...._ **

Roman was amazing. He just got on my nerves....Ohhh just watching his head bleed was amazing...

They were all bitches. Logan never had a soul and Patton just started to fucking cry about everything...I'm so fucking glad they're gone....dead.

I remember the day...Roman came back from work and I told him to kiss me but he was 'too tired'. hahahah....

I slammed his head onto the floor and he passed out...hahaha...What a fucking idiot. I heard the kids come down but hell I didn't care...who would?

I put Roman mouth onto the edge of the table and smashed it until about 3 teeth were out and the others were bleeding...hahaha...

I could hear the kids crying and I told them....It was his fault.....If he listened to me for once then maybe....maybe he wouldn't be dead. 

The kids though...oh those fucking kids wouldn't shut up so I did what I had to....

I grabbed a knife from the kitchen draw and well...hahaha....I stepped closer to Patton, as he was crying, and told him to open his mouth. He refused. I smiled. What pathetic children...

I grabbed Patton jaw and did something that would keep him quiet...the only thing...I grabbed his tiny tongue and with one swipe...It was in my hand...still moving...hahaha

He tried to scream but his mouth was too full...of blood...

Logan however became a fucking brat and started to run for his life....It didn't take long....I rested him into a head-lock. He squirmed for a minute but then....no movement...Then I realized...Patton and Roman still aren't dead...hahaha

Patton's was easy...Just a hand round the neck would do....but for Roman, I wanted to make it special...I headed straight to the the cupboard under the sink and found it...Gasoline...I know your wondering....Why would THAT be there out of all places but who cares?

I searched my pocket and found my love, my life, my lighter....

spilling gasoline over all the bodies was really fun...I wish I stayed there longer...

Then with one flame and throw of the lighter, I walked off as their bodies burned....

Now here I am talking to...hahaha....talking to who ever....In prison and your my last phone call before death row....I was next...

thanks for listening to my last phone call....

 

 

Now I can see my honey and babies in heaven....

 

 

my Love....

*beep*

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW BIG PLOT TWIST I'M SORRY and my school is going down hill because my head teacher is now making rules about the bows on our socks sooooo...  
> enjoy


End file.
